A Diamond in the Sand
by Shinodaluva
Summary: Cloud buys Tifa a bracelet on his way home, hoping to show her just how much he cares. Originally part of my 100 CloTi oneshots, but I decided to make this into a separate fic due to length. Super fluffy towards the end.


**A/N: Oh my GOD I haven't updated in so long! But I promise to make it up to everyone who has been waiting by posting a longer regular fic before I retire tonight! I have been extremeley busy with summer school and my parents being gone to San Diego for a week, and I haven't had ANY time for fictions Enjoy this one, the prompt is {undisclosed...for now}.  
**

Cloud bit his lip in ponderous action. He watched as the clerk behind the glass cases wafted slowly over to him, catching his gaze with a practiced smile.

"Looking for anything in particular,sir?" the man asked him,the sheen of his light blue dress shirt making Cloud wince slightly.

"No, thanks." Cloud shrugged him off gently, intent on the minerals and gems before him.

"Well, let me know if I can help you with anything." the man continued without a beat of hesitation after Cloud's semi-persistant uninterest.

"Naturally." Cloud said with a hint of irritance, and the man quickly moved from him, undoubtedly in a sort of surprised stupor from Cloud's obvious disinterest in a jewelry store alliance. Cloud peered at some rubies set in a gold band, and he thought of how they looked much like Tifa's eyes had back in their AVALANCHE days. He smiled to himself with the thought, then blushed slightly as he reminded himself of why he was here.

_Just a small gift. Something nice but not...._ he thought for a moment. _Romantic._ Cloud flushed again, scolding himself for an apparent loss of control through his thoughts. He sighed, moving over towards a display of sporty women's watches, some embezeled with shiny white stones and others of chocolate hues that pleased his keen eyes. _Tifa doesn't wear watches. _He thought to himself after he found his eyes fixed for too long. He continued on in his search, careful to not attract the attention of the salesman, who might just make him bolt if he wanted to help Cloud search for his friends' present.

After strolling down an area where the necklaces ended, Cloud spotted a section of rings and bracelets that were covered in the same shiny white stones he had seen on the watches earlier. He was immediately intrigued, and he contemplated asking the salesman to offer a budgeted selection. After thinking it over he decided against it, and chose a bracelet. It was made of some sort of elastic material that made it easier to wear and stretchable. After gaining some of his remaining nerve Cloud took payment of it at the register; the clerk thinking nothing of his flushed face as he did so.

Cloud drove home the same as he always did, with neither smile nor frown. Simply himself. With no emotion or given persona.

The bar was empty as Cloud entered, and it was raining. He parked Fenrir under the awnning and ruffled his spikes free of water before retrieving his key. When he was inside he gave a small sigh before releasing his jacket and placing it on the counter, something Tifa would likely scold him for in the morning. Now, everyone must have been asleep.

Cloud went upstairs with a yawn, rubbing his neck tiredly as he went for the bathroom to change into his pajamas. After doing so, he went to his room to check over some bills Tifa had left on his desk.

It intrigued him, how they now had separate rooms instead of the one they had once shared. Albeit with two separate beds. Cloud reddened again, and he gave a small grunt. _What the hell is this? _he said to himself as he shifted nervously. He retrieved the bracelet from his pocket, wrapped elegantly in soft velvet-like material, maroon colored and lined in gold. He unwrapped it curiously, and examined it. The stones set within it were shiny as they had been in the display case, perhaps slightly more, as the light of the moon glinted off its surface. He saw how small it was; he could barely get it past three of his fingers as he experimented in wearing it. With a sigh he gently placed it back in its cloth.

Cloud looked out the window for one last look at the moon before retiring to bed, and he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were heavyset and adult, so Cloud realized it as Tifa, coming up from perhaps a midnight binge of chocolate soymilk.

"Cloud...?" she asked the darkness before his room. Her voice was tired. "You home...?" Cloud swallowed.

"Yeah. I'm in here." he said, looking down as Tifa entered his room carefully.

"Good..." Tifa said as she sat next to him heavily. Her body was limp with exhaustion.

"Hard day?' Cloud asked as she struggled to remain focused.

"Not too bad." Tifa's eyes widened. "Man, I'm tired." she gave him a smile, and Cloud's lip curled at the end slightly. Her hair was tussled from sleep, and her features seemed darker and more mysterious. He rubbed his neck.

"I just got home." he said suddenly. Tifa smiled again.

"Hard day for you?'' she asked, brushing her hair back and becoming more awake suddenly. Cloud shook his head.

"The usual." he replied. Tifa nodded.

"Yeah." she moved closer to him and leaned upon his shoulder. Cloud tensed immediately at her sudden touch, but rested his head with hers for a moment. He smiled to himself, almost giddy with their casual closeness. Tifa gave a short yawn. "The usual."

"Mmmm." Cloud almost moaned, his voice deep and gentle, humming close to Tifa's ear. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Cloud swallowed.

"You seem a little distracted." Tifa eyed him. Cloud looked away.

"No." he regretted giving her such a short answer, for fear it would scare her away, back into her bedroom...

_What?_

"You must have something on your mind. This is the most spaced out I've seen you." Tifa said as Cloud cleared his head for a moment.

"Huh?" Tifa giggled, and Cloud reddened at the way her smile lightened her features. She leaned on him again, and Cloud adjusted himself as she nuzzled his shoulder before settling.

"Exactly." she said. Cloud let his spikes fall close to her face as he gently placed his head near hers again in response to the touch. He left it just as quickly, staring down at the carpet.

"Tifa," Cloud said after awhile. "I have something for you." Tifa sat up and looked at him.

"Something for me?" she seemed puzzled.

"Yeah." Cloud felt another embarassed mark creep upon his cheeks and he spoke. "A present...."

_That thing cost me a fortune._

"For what?" Tifa asked with a small but polite laugh.

"I don't know, just 'cause I guess." he paused. "'Cause I'm gone a lot." he struggled to explain before his face threatened to explode. He had no idea why he was so nervous. Tifa gave him another one of her reassuring smiles.

"It's alright, Cloud. I don't mind." she told him. She knew how he could be with words. Barely any. Cloud took the maroon cloth and held it towards the moonlight so she could see. Tifa squinted slightly and she took it from him. Cloud watched her as she unraveled the smooth and luxorious material to reveal the sparkling arm treasure underneath. She peered at it for awhile, and Cloud could almost feel his hair droop as he anticipated her dislike of it. However, luck was on his side, as she instead gave a quick gasp.

"Cloud, this is a diamond bracelet!" she exclaimed, rather loudly, and Cloud winced in surprise.

"It is?" he seemed puzzled. _Are diamonds expensive?_ Tifa's dark eyes lit up as she gratefully pulled on the decoration and admired it from different angles. Cloud smiled at her apparent enjoyment of it, and he wasted no time in locating her eyes as they met his.

The sudden sight of one another made each pause a moment and gaze into the others' eyes. After a few seconds Tifa broke away shyly and hugged Cloud. The young man was visibly pleased with this, and he gave a grunt of satisfaction as Tifa grasped onto his waist.

"Thank you so much,Cloud!" Tifa said excitedly. "Gods, it's beautiful!" Cloud smirked.

"I'm glad you like it so much." he said as Tifa pulled away, gently caressing the stones. Cloud continued to look at her as she did this, his eyes unable to leave her. There was something enchanting about her when she was alone with him, happy, smiling and laughing. Now she was complimented by the diamond bracelet he'd bought, for no particular reason other than to make her feel appreciated. He swallowed slowly, his eyes wandering the room after a bit. Tifa turned to him and bit her lip. "What?"

"Thanks, Cloud." she said. Cloud looked her in the eyes and nodded._ Is she really happy?_ the way she was looking at him made Cloud extremely anxious. Unfortunately, he had no time to react when she hugged him again, giving a short cry of excitement.

"I love it, Cloud." she said into his shoulder. Cloud held her, his hands on her back. Tifa gasped a little as she felt his touch, so rare and sheltered. Cloud nudged her gently and they embraced. It was a moment of affection and friendship that neither wished to end. The rare moments thy could express themeselves were always coupled with uneasy feelings of regret and fear.

"Tifa," Cloud said.

"Yeah?" the young woman shuddered slightly.

"You don't have to like it."

"But I do!" Tifa held onto him harder. "I really do. It's beautiful...and it's a gift from you so..."

"So...?" Cloud asked. He mentally kicked himself. Now Tifa was caught in a conversational trap. Though she would have none of it.

"So it means a lot to me, Cloud." was all she said before stroking his back slowly. Cloud purred, closing his eyes for a moment. He became aroused at her soft touch, so light and gentle upon him. Tifa giggled as she felt him shiver. "Feel good?"

"Mmhm." Cloud nuzzled her playfully. "You should give me a massage." The request took Tifa by surprise, and she pulled back to look at him.

"I don't think so, Mr. Strife." she said with a smile. She put her hands in her lap. "You can't just go asking me for things 'cause you buy me a present. Cloud smiled.

"Then how about another hug?"

**A/N: The prompt was {diamonds}. If you didn't already guess. Or maybe you thought it was hugs from the last line. Who knows....**


End file.
